If $x \oslash y = 4x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $-4 \oslash -4$.
Explanation: Substitute in $x = -4$ and $y = -4$ to get $4(-4)^{2}-(-4)^{2}$ Simplify the expression to get $48$.